1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel additive formed of a plurality of individual components having individual and a combined synergistic effect when mixed with hydrocarbon fuel commonly employed in internal combustion engines. Mixed with the fuel employed by an engine in very small quantities, the fuel and additive mixture results in an increase in available horsepower, improved torque, and reduced fuel consumption, all while concurrently causing a substantial reduction in pollutants and greenhouse gases from the exhaust from the burned fuel.
2. Prior Art
Since the early 1990s there has been increased concern with regard to pollutants which enter the atmosphere. A particular concern has been raised concerning pollutants resulting from exhaust from internal combustion motors which burn hydrocarbon based fuels. There is a particular concern with regard to such emissions related to greenhouse gases and the unproven theory of global warming caused thereby.
With concern has come government regulations which have provided a need to find new fuel mixtures which will aid in engine combustion and result in reductions of exhaust components of carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide (NOx), and similar gases. One theory by scientists purports that increases of nitrous oxide gases occurring since the introduction of the catalytic converter on automobiles, are a particular problem. Such nitrous oxide emissions are purported to be 1000 times more potent than C02 in adverse effects on the atmosphere.
Thus, in addition to the need for engine fuels which can be made to increase engine performance and thus require less fuel over time, there is a concurrent need to reduce tailpipe exhaust pollutants such as nitrous oxides. Both goals of course must be accomplished without affecting engine performance.
Internal combustion engines, in most countries, run for the most part on liquid fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuel which are primarily derived by the refinement of crude oil. The burning of such fossil fuels, and in particular crude oil derived vehicle fuels such as gasoline and diesel, provide an easily transportable reservoir of energy for a mobile engine.
However, the burning of conventionally refined fuel in such engines, is less than completely efficient. As a consequence of such inefficient combustion, engines employing conventional gas and diesel fuel suffer from excess fuel consumption, engine knock, and carbon build up on valves, cylinder heads and pistons. Performance problems and deposits further exacerbate the problems of pollutants in the exhaust, as well as lessening of motor efficiency and resulting mileage. Further, despite modern engines with electronic controls and sensors, engines using gasoline and diesel fuels continue to expel exhaust which contribute pollutants and greenhouse gases to the atmosphere such as NOx (oxides of Nitrogen), unburnt He (hydrocarbons), CO (Carbon Monoxide), NO2 (nitrogen dioxide), and NO (nitric oxide). Engines using diesel fuel can add significant diesel particulate matter to the mix of tailpipe problems.
Much of these problems with conventional fuels can be attributed to inconsistent burning of the fuel in the cylinders as well as the effects of prior years of burning such fuels and the aforementioned engine deposits and wear therefrom. In recent decades, many various fuel additives have been proposed and provided in attempts to improve fuel economy and reduce combustion exhaust pollutants. Such additives, however, have, to date, failed to concurrently address the issues of unburnt fuel in the exhaust as well as partially burnt fuel both of which impart pollution to the atmosphere.
Much prior art has taught and suggested adding various combustion enhancers for the various types of internal combustion engine fuels. There is a wide variance on the enhancements claimed and taught by such prior art additives which are provided in a diverse forms. Most are taught as being in either a liquid state mixed with liquid carriers and some are taught in a solid state to be mixed with fuels as directed in prior attempts to rectify the problem.
For example, US Published application 2005/0044778 of Orr teaches the use of metallic vapor phase fuel compositions relating to a broad spectrum of pollution reduction and improved combustion performance using diesel, gasoline, and other fuels. Orr employs co-combustion agents such as trimethoxymethylsilane.
U.S. Published application US2008/0250703 of Krogh et al, teaches fuel additives for reduction of nitrogen oxide and particulate emissions from the exhaust stream of internal combustion engines. Preferred embodiments of an additive of Krogh include a nitrogen containing compound selected from the group consisting of urea, cyanuric acid, triazine, ammonia and mixtures thereof, a carrier blend comprising an alkoxylated alcohol, a polyalkylene glycol ester and an alkanolamide and water.
Other attempts continue to provide an additive for fuels such as gasoline and diesel fuel with the twin goals of reducing pollutants and increasing performance and concurrently vehicle economy. However to date, none appear to be successfully on the market.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for an additive for fuel which will in small quantities relative to total treated fuel, will remedy the downside of the employment of such modern fuels in powering gasoline and diesel engines. Such an additive in addition to providing improvements in burning of fuels during combustion to increase engine efficiency and thereby reduce fuel costs, should provide a significant decrease in pollutants and in dust in exhaust gases. Ideally such a fuel additive should save more in fuel and wear and tear over time, than the cost of the additive. Finally, such an additive should be easily mixed with fuel by normal users so as to allow widespread use.
Further, it should be noted that while the prior art reveals numerous treatments for fuel, it does not disclose the unique combination of additive components herein to yield the component additive to hydrocarbon fuel herein, or teach their use in the herein disclosed synergistic combination for providing enhanced power extraction, and concurrent pollutant reduction with engines employing such fuels.